Square Pegs
by The Starving Writer
Summary: Leia has doubts about attending her birthday party with Han Solo as her escort. Can square pegs really fit in a round hole?


_A/N: I do NOT know everything about Star Wars. I have not read the NJO books (though I would like to) and I've only seen the movies a few times. If I get something wrong, please set me straight. Just don't set your Wookie on me! That said: Enjoy!_

_Setting: After Episode 6_

* * *

Leia let loose a strangled cry and collapsed onto the bed.

Luke rushed to her door. "Leia," he yelled through the metal. "Are you all right?"

"I have nothing to wear!" She wailed.

Luke muttered something under his breath.

"What was that, farm boy?"

Luke winced at the nickname. "Nothing, Leia. Why don't you wear that dress you bought on Correlia?"

"Too fancy."

"All right. How about the blue-"

"I can't go to a party dressed in color! I'm not married! I have to wear white!"

Luke opened his mouth to debate this, but decided it was in his best interest to keep his thoughts to himself. "Fine. That gown you wore to the Tatooine Agricultural Society Gala was nice."

"Are you insane?" Leia shrieked. "I can't wear the same dress _twice. _That's social suicide."

"I thought you didn't care about social status."

Ignoring this comment, Leia pulled the covers over head. "Maybe I just won't go."

"Leia, you can't not go. It's your birthday party."

"That's not true. It's yours, too."

"Come on, Leia. I'm sure you'll look fine in whatever you wear."

"Don't try to argue with me, Luke. You will lose."

"Leia, you're being unreasonable."

"Am not."

"Fine. If I can't change your mind..."

He turned and walked back to his room, deep in thought. There had to be some way to get Leia to go to the party. If only he had Han's gift with women...

Of course! He sprinted down the hall. There was someone he needed to call.

* * *

"Leia?"

"We've been through this, Luke. I'm not going."

"Not even for me?"

"Han?" There was a pause. "Did Luke put you up to this?"

"I came because I have something for you. But if you're not going, I suppose it won't do you any good."

"I doubt you could change my mind," she said, but it was obvious he had her interest. "But I suppose, if your heart is set on it, I could let you try." She pulled on a robe and let him in.

Han handed her a wrapped box. "Happy Birthday, Princess." She pulled off the paper and lifted the lid.

"Oh, Han," She pulled out the gown. It was white, and beautifully simple, with only a little beading along the neckline. "It's beautiful."

"Why don't you put it on, then? If you hurry, we can get to the party on time."

Leia gently placed the dress on her bed. "Oh, Han, I-"

"Don't want to go, I know."

"No, it's not that I don't want to go. It's just that there are so many people watching me now. I'm afraid of what they'll say about ... about us."

Han laughed. " Hey, I'd be embarrassed to be seen with me, too." He put an arm around her waist. "After all, I'm nothing but a scoundrel."

She pushed him away playfully. "If you think you can seduce me into going, Mr. Solo, you are sadly mistaken."

He pulled her in even closer. "Never crossed my mind."

Luke knocked on the door. "Han Solo, get your hands off my sister."

"Aw, come on, kid. Can't a guy have a little fun now and then?"

Leia giggled.

"So, Leia. Are you coming or not?"

She looked up at Han. He gave her an encouraging smile.

"All right. But don't think you had anything to do with it, you pirate."

* * *

Han yawned loudly.

"Han!" Leia elbowed him.

"Ow! Easy on the merchandise, Princess. It's not my fault. I've been to funerals more interesting than this."

Leia had to agree. Maybe it had been a mistake to bring him. Despite her best efforts, he remained a square peg in the unforgivably round hole of politics. She couldn't expect him to just fit right in.

"I'm thirsty," he announced. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure," she said, taking his arm.

Han found his way to the bar and settled into a seat at the counter. Leia perched next to him, ready to explain away anything stupid he might do. "I'll have a Correlian beer," he said to the bartender.

Leia winced as several heads turned to look at him. Correlian beer was known as a drink for ruffians and criminals, not the Princess' escort.

Senator Marnaminn, a stiff, traditional old man, sat down next to him. Leia positioned her foot so that she could quickly kick her companion in the shin if necessary.

"I hate to intrude, but did I hear you ask for a Correlian beer?"

"Yep," Han said. "That was me. Although I'm not sure they'd have it in a place like this."

Marnaminn drew himself up to his full height. "Are you implying that the guests at these parties are stiffs?"

At this point, even Han had the sense to shut up. "No, I-" His cocky self-confidence was failing him.

Leia held her breath as the senator studied him. Then, he unleashed a great booming laugh that shocked everyone within earshot.

"That's wonderful, my boy. I've been to hundreds of these parties, and not once has someone had the guts to say they were downright boring. Just for that, the drinks are on me."

Leia sat there, staring, as Han and Marnaminn had a lengthy, energetic discussion on politics, ships, and alcohol. Han, _her Han_, had just made friends with the most tight-laced man she'd ever met. She'd downed half of Han's beer before she could think again.

It was nearly an hour before the senator left to go discuss business with a member of the Trade Administration. "Nice guy," Han remarked, as he let Leia lead him away from the bar.

They made their way across the dance floor. Every once in a while, someone would stop to wish Leia a happy birthday. Each time, Han would make a witty comment or sarcastic remark that sent them into gales of laughter. People were so smitten with him, they began seeking him out. Leia felt like a bubble of helium, ready to just float away. They liked him! They loved him! She never could have hoped for so much.

She pulled him off into a corner as the band struck up slow song.

"So how do you like it so far?" She asked, and started to dance.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be." He spun her gracefully. Leia couldn't help but marvel at his dancing skills. Correlian street rat or not, he had the moves. She fell in love with him all over again.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"I'm glad you're happy."

"Really?"

"Of course. An unhappy Leia is not in my best interests."

"You're a jerk."

"But you love me for it."

"Ah, that I do."

"I still have to give you a birthday present."

"I thought the dress was my birthday present."

"That was just one part."

"Will I like my present?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

He gave her a kiss, full on the lips. They stood there long past the end of the song.

"Leia? Leia! Leia, hurry up, the meals about to st- Oh, Hello, Han."

Luke blushed. Han backed away quickly, staring at his feet. "Hey there, kid."

The two men stood in silence for a few seconds, as Leia stifled giggles.

"Well," Han said. "That was awkward."

"Yeah."

"Wanna get back to the table now?"

"That's a good idea."

Leia sat down at the head of the table. One of the Senators stood up and began to make a speech on the twins' many attributes.

"Thanks for the gift," Leia whispered.

"Not a problem," Han answered.

"You were a good boy today."

"Does that mean I get a present, too?"

"Sure." Han's eyes glimmered expectantly. He leaned forward. Leia put a hand on his mouth. "On your birthday."

"But my birthday isn't for another two months."

Leia removed her hand. "Maybe you can have it a little early."

"Just couldn't wait, could you? I have that effect on women."

"You give yourself too much credit, Solo."

They were interrupted by cheers and clapping. Leia sat up straight, eyes wide.

"Stand up," Luke hissed. Han laughed silently as she rose quickly. She kicked his knee under the table.

Leia curtsied graciously as Han held his injured joint. "And to think I was so nice to you."

"Face it, Han," she said, sitting back down. "You're crazy about me."

"You got the crazy part right."

"Would you like another bruise to match that one?"

"Depends. Would you kiss it to make it better?"

"Keep trying."

"I'm very perseverant."

"Are you sure you're not just hardheaded?"

"Did you hear that, kid? She's vicious."

Luke laughed. "If you're just figuring this out now, Han, then you deserve everything you get."

* * *

Leia sat down on her bed, exhausted. "I can't believe I had that much fun at a formal event."

"I had a pretty good time myself."

Han sat down next her. She leaned against him. "Really, thanks. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"Does this mean you're not ashamed of me anymore?"

"I was never ashamed of you!"

"You're a terrible liar."

"I had you fooled for quite a while, if I remember correctly."

"I knew you liked me from the start."

"You had a funny way of showing it."

"It's part of my strategy. Keep 'em on their toes."

"Honestly, though. Thanks. I was so scared."

"So was I."

Leia almost fell off the bed. "You were scared? Of what?"

"Of letting you down."

"That's so sweet. Maybe there is a human under there."

Han kissed her on the cheek. "Don't let the news get out."

"It'll be our secret."

"Han! Leave my sister alone!"

Han stood up. "Sounds like the kid wants me out. Why are you smiling like that? Are you glad to see me go?"

"No. But I know that he's leaving on Jedi business in a week."

Han grinned. "See you then."

* * *

_Thanks to all of you who stuck through the whole thing. Now take a look at that little review button down in the corner. Isn't it shiny? You want to push it, don't you? Yes you do…

* * *

__May the Force be with you,_

_Whenaveil_


End file.
